


Under the Stars

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: River and the Doctor finally go on an actual date.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes it's me again with this series. I was planning on making this fanfic bigger but I'm sleepy and so decided to divide this fanfic in two different ones. I hope you enjoy this. Please leave comments.

That morning, the Doctor had popped into River’s table briefly, only having the time to whisper to her something like “You and me in the astronomy tower past curfew” as River raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. The Doctor stared at her until River nodded with a roll of her eyes and off she went in a hurry, probably up to no good with Missy or any other of the throng of people that utterly idolized her. 

River sighed as she resumed her breakfast, glaring at anyone who looked at her, including Jack who was smiling knowingly at her from the Gryffindor table. 

River would later deny it that she waited anxiously for the time to pass that dreaded day. She hadn’t seen the Doctor the whole day, which was unusual since the girl was usually breathing down her neck at every chance she got. The day seemed to drag slowly until the time arrived. River also would not admit to fluffing her hair and reapplying her red lipstick but she did. 

As she reached the Astronomy Tower she found a fluffy blue blanket on the floor and on top of it a vine basket. The Doctor, however, was nowhere in sight. River frowned for a moment before she heard steps coming from the stairs and turned around just in time to see the Doctor reach the Astronomy Tower with a bottle of something in her hands. 

“River!” The girl startled and blushed, jostling the liquid inside the bottle. “You’re already here.” She said. 

“Of course I am, sweetie. I’m never late.” She said. “What’s all this?” She asked, motioning around them and the Doctor seemed to blush even more, with red painting her high cheekbones and spreading on her nose.

“I thought we could eat something and stargaze.” She said excitedly and River smiled fondly at her. 

“Is this a date, sweetie?” River asked. The Doctor’s blush had taken her whole face now and was travelling down her throat and chest. It was a lovely sight to see. 

“If you want it to be.” She said, trying to appear nonchalant but her eyes denounced that she was nervous. They had never talked about their kiss but the tension between them was still there, lying dormant even if they tried to push it aside. 

River didn’t answered although she sat down on the blanket so her response was clear anyways, causing the Doctor to smile. The Hufflepuff blonde sat down next to River and placed the bottle on the ground next to them, opening up the basket and glancing inside. “I hope this is licker.” River says picking up the bottle to examine its contents. 

“Ugh, no. It’s pumpkin juice, I absolutely despise alcohol.” She says as she picks up cups and a cheese plate. “Also, we’re underage.” She raised an eyebrow at River who shrugged. 

“That never stopped me before.” The Slytherin girl had the gall to wink at her and the Doctor huffed. 

“Slytherins…” The Doctor mutters under her breath as she uncaps the bottle and pours them healthy amounts of juice. 

“Hey! It’s not just Slytherins that breaks the rules, you know.” River huffs. “We just get the bad reputation.” 

“I know.” The Doctor sighs and drinks a gulp of her juice. “It’s appalling how the stigma around your house is still being disseminated.” 

“People are dumb.” River shrugs and sips a little of her juice, while picking up a little piece of brie. “But I reckon you didn’t prepare all this to talk about the injustices inside Hogwarts and the Wizarding World.” 

“Not really.” The Doctor chuckles and munches on a piece of provolone cheese. She was extremely close to grabbing the custard biscuits inside the basket but controlled herself. 

“What prompted all of this?” River asked, genuinely curious. 

“I wanted to thank you properly for helping me become an animagus.” She said. 

“That was all you, darling.” She waved a hand around, dismissive. “I just gave you a little push.” 

“A big push!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Without you I would never be able to complete the spell, River. Remember that I tried without you once and it didn’t work.” 

River just smiled at her, conceding that she had a point. 

“If there’s anything I could help you with, just let me know.” The Doctor said and lost the battle against herself, grabbing the custard biscuits inside the basket and shoving five at once in her mouth. River opened her mouth to dismiss the help and then no sound came off because she remembered of something that she struggled with. Her Patronus spell. It wasn’t a spell that River was particularly invested in but since she met the Doctor and she constantly blabbed about the spell she thought she should give it some more pointed tries. So far it hadn’t worked, so River had not tried it anymore for some while now, even before their kiss on the prefect’s bathtub. 

The Doctor saw River open her mouth and no sound come off so she swallowed her lump of biscuits with the help of the rest of her juice and asked in a raspy voice. “What?”

“Nothing.” River dismissed, finally speaking out. 

“No, no! You thought of something just then!” The Doctor almost jumped in her seat in excitement, pointing at River. “Tell me!” 

“It’s nothing!” River shook her head, cursing at herself for showing emotion. 

“Tell me, River!” She asked with those big puppy green hazel eyes and River couldn’t resist. The Slytherin sighed and complied. 

“Maybe you can help me with that stupid Patronus spell then.” As soon as the words had fallen from River’s mouth she could almost taste the Doctor’s excitement. 

“ABSOLUTELY!” She yelled out and jumped on River, hugging her fiercely and managing to knock them back into the fluffy blanket with the Doctor on top of the curly haired girl. River had no idea how she managed to hold her cup up so its contents wouldn’t be spilled on top of them, maybe it was a trick that she never knew she had. The Doctor face popped up on top of her with a huge smile. Her eyes were shining as much as the stars above them and they paled in comparison to her, if River was being honest. “Of course I’ll help you River!” River couldn’t help but match her enthusiastic grin. 

“Great.” River said then smirked. “Sweetie, as much I love the weight of your body on top on mine, maybe we could lay properly to watch the stars?” 

The Doctor blushed as she realized she was sprawled on top of River and slid down, lying on her back on River’s side so they could watch the sky above them. 

They stayed in silent for a few minutes, until the Doctor asked: “Why do you think you haven’t managed to perform the Patronus yet?” 

River sighed, debating on whether she should lie or tell the truth but already knowing that she could never lie to the petite blonde next to her. “I don’t know. I used to believe that I didn’t have a strong enough happy memory to use but I don’t think it’s true. Maybe something is blocking me from performing the spell correctly.” She looked at the Doctor who was already staring at her. Their faces were really close and River refrained from the urge to look down at the blonde’s lips. It assaulted both of their senses that they had kissed before and their lips tingled in the urge to do it again. 

“We’ll find out what it is together.” The Doctor gave River a tentative smile and wrapped her pinkie around hers. The Slytherin girl smiled at her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in hers. 

“Now enough sappiness and let’s watch the stars.” River said and they resumed their stargazing, still holding each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Also all mistakes on this are mine since I don't believe in proofreading (that's not true, I mainly just want to post it right as I finish it)


End file.
